Like Father, Like Son
by UndiscoveredTalentHere
Summary: Hiccup has everything he could ask for, his wife, his dragons, and his home a changed world since the dragons have been tamed a little while ago. Now, with such an ideal life, his world is shaken when he begins to understand more about his son. GOOD STORY
1. Meet Little Hiccup

**Hey Guys, this is a serious story that I like to call, Father and Son.**

**It is basically as it sounds, it is a great story, and I hope you can get past the boring beginning to the second chapter and so on. Things REALLY heat up.**

**It is going to lead to something, trust me. And if you keep reading…it will get AWESOME! This is not like my other parodies, Its better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Its awesome!**

**Chapter One: Meet Hiccup**

Hiccup was running, running, endlessly running as he darted through the field, he had heard that Astrid was in pain, and after what had been happening the last few days, he wasn't about to risk it.

Suddenly, Hiccup tripped.

"Damn!" Hiccup slid on a rock and his face bopped against the dirt.

After a few good minutes of picking grass from his teeth, he decided to stand up and take it a bit slower tonight.

The sky was a grim sight.

Daylight was present, but the clouds filled the sky above him in a fuzzy haze.

"What am I doing?" He scolded himself as he caught himself walking again.

He skipped back into the step of a sprint and he ran till he saw the first signs of the village in view.

"Hiccup!"

One of the Vikings in the village called Hiccup and motioned him to speed it up.

When Hiccup reached the side of the Village with the homes, he jogged up to their house, using the last bit of energy to step up the last of the stairs.

"Hey boy! Where have you been!" An anxious and serious Gobber blurted out to the young man.

Hiccup was about 22 years old now, looked basically the same as before and wasn't any stronger. His hair still curled over his eyes and he had no beard. He still had his innocent, childlike freckles and that goofy smile, you could even say at 22 he was just a young man, practically a teenager. If you could even say he had got any taller he'd grown about two inches. He couldn't even grow a beard. Yet he and Astrid's relationship had flourished since they were younger.

When they were younger, a mix of envy and jealousy defined Astrid's view on Hiccup.

Yet, the feeling was not mutual.

Hiccup then felt an immense love for her then, as he still did.

He grew on her, of course, after he showed her who he truly was, and of course, after he tamed dragons.

They were married now, for about four or five years. Hiccup loved her so much that he overreacted to any illness she may have contracted.

He ran up to the house but stopped his panic when he began to open the door slowly and attempt to look like he kept his cool.

"You can't breathe a word about this to anybody," Gobber began, "But she had been weeping a bit for you, lad."

Hiccup squinted in disbelief as Gobber exited the room.

Astrid didn't cry. She wouldn't…she must have been in the most pain of her life to even let loose a small amount of emotion.

"Astrid…" Hiccup entered the room at the sound of her calling out to him.

She had been sick for a while now, she had terrible stomach aches, headaches too. The fear of an infection was a constant burden on both Hiccup and the medic's mind.

Yet, he wanted to pretend none of that was true.

He came to her.

She looked up at him and cringed in pain inside her, but wouldn't let that show through. He saw it in her eyes though, he caught onto that kind of thing.

She was about to say something but he didn't want to hear.

He grabbed her head close to him and held her head in the crook of his arm. He pressed her head against his chest and avoided words.

Words hurt too much.

Words meant something, expressed feeling, told the truth, he didn't want to hear any of those things.

So he just held her for a while.

She could feel his heartbeat. She didn't want this moment to go, only last.

"I'm fine, Hiccup, I'm okay."

He didn't listen and just grabbed her tighter.

"The medic says I should be out soon."

She let out a weak smile and his followed.

She loved his smile, his warm, warm smile.

He looked down at her and placed her back in bed as the medic shooed him out the room.

He slugged down the stairs as he was ashamed of being thrown out. What could they possibly do that he couldn't be there for? That angered him, so he seeked refuge in the embrace of Toothless.

"Hey, boy." Hiccup scratched behind his ear to comfort him as he caught onto Hiccup's stress. He climbed up the stairs to his room in his father's house where he was still welcome, and was staying while his house was flooded with medical things and elders.

"Dad."

"Hiccup."

Their relationship was not strained, just respectful.

He had his space, Stoick had his.

This worked out well on both parties as Toothless met up with Hiccup through a window and he landed upon the Viking's boyhood room. Filled with drawings and failed contraptions, it was a stinging reminder to Hiccup of his horrible, outcast of a childhood.

All the time he spent inside resulted in an overabundance of inventions and too many hours wasted on thinking.

"Ahh, good to be outta here."

Hiccup mumbled words to himself as Toothless cocked his head as to say 'Yeah, because _there_ is so much better.'

Hiccup picked up one of his older invention designs but was stopped by the sound of a child yelling with glee. He put the paper down and turned to his window to see it was very dark and whoever was out there would be in danger.

Hiccup looked out the window and saw a young boy trotting and toddling along the side of a river, toting a toy wooden shield, sword, and a helmet far too big for him.

He squinted his eyes to distinguish who it was.

He suddenly knew he had to get down there, and fast.

With two straight jumps down his house stairs, Hiccup practically flew to the bottom floor of the home and ran out the door, causing Stoick to become fearful and jump up to see what was occurring. By the time Hiccup got to the river side Toothless was already there, searching for the boy. Hiccup panicked and Stoick stood in shock at the doorway, assuming it was already too late and burying his forehead in one hand.

"Odin, help him." He whispered as Hiccup frightfully scanned the riverside.

Hiccup jumped into the river, cold as could ever be, and began to swim to the bottom, searching and searching.

Toothless hung his head. "Why did bad things always happen to these humans?'

Hiccup came up to breathe.

Empty handed.

Hiccup pulled himself with his weak upper body out of the river and let loose a shiver.

But he wasn't giving up.

He began to run frantically down the riverside, and Toothless was not far behind.

Hiccup used his ears attentively and he heard a whimper.

As he pulled some bushes to the side, there was the boy, guilty knowing he had done _something_ wrong.

Hiccup put his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes as he pushed his neck backwards in relief.

But then he got angry.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth how did you get out here and what did I tell you?"

Hiccup typically never screamed.

But only when it was for his sons own good.

Hiccup pulled the hair out of his eyes and took a good look at the boy.

He seemed to just have wanted to explore.

And to Hiccup, that was understandable.

Before he could begin to cry, Hiccup swept up the sweet boy in his arms and gave him a hug.

He couldn't be more than four, Hiccup's first and only son with Astrid thus far.

He was short for his age, like Hiccup was as a boy, and with a very light brown hair, it was almost blond. It was long for his age, just enough to cover his ears and eyebrows, but straggly and smooth. He wore a white shirt that fell low to his knees. His brown pants held up by a thin rope came up and his boots one size too big. He had blue eyes just like Astrid but seemed to resemble Hiccup in the face. Except for one thing, he had a Viking sense of adventure, unlike Hiccup, who, with a few pencils and a piece of paper could easily entertain himself. His personality, however was stubborn and all-knowing like Astrid. He didn't listen to his fathers' direction to keep clear of rivers.

But, that to Hiccup, was understandable.

Hiccup hugging his son in the Viking world was strange. Stoick looked up to see him with the boy, and didn't want to correct Hiccup on his parenting at a time like this.

He gave a grateful sigh to the gods for letting the boy live and stomped back into the house.

Hiccup wasn't done yet.

He wanted his son to remember this and not do it again.

"Son."

The boy looked up, now smiling, jolly since he had evaded punishment.

Hiccup sighed. He looked so much like him sometimes it was hard to talk to him in a serious tone.

But only sometimes.

"Hiccup, don't be doing this again. You know I told you not to go here."

He wasn't a very persuasive father.

Young Hiccup looked down at his boots and found them far more amusing than whatever his father was blabbing about. He gripped a piece of fur but was smacked back into reality as his father prompted him.

"Hiccup!" He said, not angry, but stern.

"You cant do this again, and you cannot tell your mother…"

He paused and looked for an easy four-year-old reason why.

"She doesn't feel too good and this will just be our little secret."

Little Hiccup nodded and Hiccup looked down at him, hoping what he had said soaked in a little bit.

"Toothless!" Young Hiccup's attention was quickly lost as he noted the dragon was here and pointed his finger at him.

The dragon ran to his young master and nudged him accordingly.

Young Hiccup giggled and was swooped up to get back home…safe this time.

He stared at the stars and wonder how he was doing as a parent, and a husband. His son nearly drowned in a raging river and his wife was sick without her husband at her side.

Astrid had not seen young Hiccup in awhile.

Last time, if he recalled, Astrid asked for Hiccup to bring him. When he didn't, she was furious. Hiccup said he didn't want him to see her like this, but now, he needed to do this.

"You wanna go see Astr- um, Mom?"

Hiccup was still getting used to the idea of being a father. He was an apprehensive father, but a proud one, unlike Stoick. He would never do to his son what his father did to him.

He trekked up the steep stairs yet again and he held young Hiccup tightly as he wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Don't talk yet, Hiccup." he warned. "Lets check if we are allowed at all."

"Mommy!" The young Hiccup called out, despite Hiccup's orders.

Hiccup jumped at his son's screech two feet in the air and responded with a hand to his mouth.

"SHH!" Hiccup didn't want the medics mad, or Astrid to wake.

"Hiccup?"

A voice called out, seeming happy.

It was Astrid, and she, indeed, was happy. Being as tough as she was she didn't want some sort of cold to get her down. She started feeling better anyway.

As a joke to break the ice, fearful the elders were listening, Hiccup blurted.

"Which one?"

Astrid laughed, not a weak laugh at all, which relaxed Hiccup as she was getting better.

As soon as Astrid processed the comment she was immediately anxious to see her boy.

The door was half cracked open, with a little light showing through that exited little Hiccup and prompted him to wiggle out of his father's hold.

"Come here, baby," Astrid called as she wanted her son to visit her, " You came to see me?"What she didn't know was he had been asking every day since she got sick.

She was so exited to see him and he felt the same. He practically jumped into her arms and she held him tightly.

If you had seen Astrid in her teenage years you never would have thought she could be such a loving mother.

But she never used her strength on things she loved. (except a few punches to Hiccup, you know.)

She cradled him up in her arms and he nestled his head into her arm.

She definitely loved him.

She then remembered she had heard Hiccup's voice earlier and called to him.

"Hiccup?"

He hesitantly walked in. Those medics scared him! One of them had a mole and talked with an accent and…oh wait back to the story.

Hiccup came over and kissed her. He was thrilled to see her getting better.

Oh damn, the medic walked in.

"Wheat are jew dooving in here, boy?"

He cringed at the sound of her voice…and her pulsating blemish.

"Um…visiting my wife, Olga, she wanted to see her son."

Astrid added in a condescending tone, "And my husband."

Olga was put in her place and she quieted down quickly.

"If you don't mind, Olga!" Young Hiccup spoke in an outlandishly funny snobby disposition. Maybe being the son of a celebrity was spoiling him.

Astrid held back laughter and put her hand over her mouth in a fist. Young Hiccup crossed his arms as they all looked at her. As soon as she walked out of the room, Hiccup and Astrid laughed as loud as ever at what a funny remark that was from their toddler son.

Olga was a tard, anyway.

**THANK YOU FOR BEARING THROUGH THAT FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Get ready for some better stuff now. **

**REVIEW! Tell me your favorite lines, the lines you hate, the best character, and so forth! Tell me if this bored you! WRITE!**


	2. Turning Things Around

**OKAY! After some constructive criticism from you guys, I now know what to avoid when writing. But, until like, a very later chapter, all these chapters were written MONTHS ago…so keep that in mind.**

**Okay, lets venture in and see what trouble little Hiccup can get into.**

**This is a real turning point.**

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his son but still couldn't help but smile.

His son was harder than training a dragon.

Astrid looked down at her son who brought her so much joy and kissed him.

"Oh, my sweet Hiccup. How has it been the last few weeks?"

Little Hiccup looked up with wide, sad eyes.

That was the first time he'd ever seen emotion from a toddler that wasn't dumbly happy.

Sure, he whined like any other kid for a snack, or cried when he stubbed his toe.

But young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth usually kept his emotions to himself.

Just like Hiccup.

This cant be good.

Astrid was nearly brought to tears as she waited for him to reply.

"I missed you."

She looked up at Hiccup a bit mad at his keeping him from her.

But she was forgiving when it came to the few people Astrid loved.

Young Hiccup soon forgot about his short burst of depression and began to tell his stories to her.

Astrid loved this, her little storyteller.

But Hiccup cringed as he knew how this story would end.

"Heh, heh," Hiccup tried to create a distraction to avoid the story, "Don't cha think Mommy needs some sleep, Hiccup?"

Astrid pulled Hiccup in by the collar.

"I don't care if you helped make him too Hiccup. If you take him away from me again I may just have to punch you in the face."

He hadn't heard her talk about him like that since they were teenagers.

That meant she meant it.

And that's what scared him.

He restrained from causing a scene with Olga around…ew…she was watching them through the kitchen door window…to dig his own grave with this story about what happened at the river.

Never mind that. Hiccup was about to speak.

"Go on, sweetheart." She motioned for the young Viking to talk.

"Wewll," Hiccup was young and spoke with a lisp now and then, like any other normal toddler, "I was playing adventure, and I was about to climb a mountain when I came to an ocean!"

Astrid smiled and nodded at her sons sickeningly cute tales.

"And I was about to swim it!"

Astrid hoped he was referring to a puddle but squinted her eyes, pondering.

"And then, Daddy ran outside and yelled cause I did something bad."

Astrid looked to Hiccup, who seemed somewhat relieved that his son didn't include the part about what he did wrong.

"What did you do wrong, sweetie?"

Damn.

Hiccup squinted at his son, hoping he would remember how it was supposedly, "their little secret."

Young Hiccup squinted back to his father, and knew he had him in a corner and planned to take advantage of the situation.

His evil smile hinted Hiccup of that.

He wasn't entirely like his honest father.

Hiccup prepared an argument Hiccup couldn't refuse as long as Astrid was in the room, or else the story would be released and all hell would break loose.

"Hey, Dad can we go fishing tomorrow?"

"Oh, Hiccup, you know I have to train the new recruits tomorrow, buddy…"

"Young Hiccup gave a cocked smile.

Evil!

Young Hiccup stopped him as he continued his tale.

"And then, Daddy took me cause-"

"Hey! Who needs to train the future of Berk, I'll take you fishing tomorrow!"

Hiccup gave a cocked smile back, and narrowed his eyebrows, unintentionally, and Astrid smiled, unaware of their quarrels.

"Okay! I'm going to play now!"

Young Hiccup scurried out of the room grabbing an oversized helmet near the front door and pleasantly slammed it shut.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and marveled at her son.

"He's getting to be such a nice boy."

"Yeah, nice."

Hiccup sat himself down on the bed, a little bit more relaxed.

"Now all I have to do is learn to go fishing."

Astrid bit her lip but then erupted into a small fit of laughter.

Hiccup groaned in a playful way.

"You know what, Astrid, he is starting to be more like you every day."

Astrid slowly faded away her laughter and looked at him, still smiling.

"I assume that's a good thing."

Hiccup nodded and smiled.

"He is just…he knows how to get under my skin. He gives me looks that you give me. Plus, he is a good Viking, and that's what I fear for him, now that Berk has changed.

Astrid suddenly got serious, and a bit offended.

"Berk, still needs Vikings."

"Yeah but I never thought he would be like that."

"What, like as if he isn't practically you? That's funny, cause I always see him as just like you, Hiccup."

Hiccup glanced up. It was funny how neither of them recognized themselves in the boy.

Astrid continued.

"He thinks a lot, he is creative, and he is always pushing his limits."

Hiccup would have used a word like "devious."

He dare not say that to Astrid. She was like that as a kid, busting people and always wanting to be on top, taking advantage of weaknesses and being too self-confident.

Maybe he could tweak that out of young Hiccup.

Either way, the child was a good mix of the two.

His cunning, skill, pride, and strength from Astrid…and then his rebelliousness from Hiccup.

Great mix.

And he's only four.

He was everything Hiccup wanted to be, but couldn't perform.

Hiccup sighed. Astrid looked up at him and gave him a hug.

"Don't get like your father, Hiccup."

Hiccup caught himself and quickly tried to stop changing his son. Fine, he could pretend to be a warrior, fine, they would go fishing tomorrow, but no, he would not get away with what he pulled today.

Hiccup grabbed around her back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

They fell asleep in the bed together as the medics left and the house was theirs again. Hiccup slowly drifted off into dreams and slept soundly.

The soft lull of his son playing cheerfully in the background filled the house as they both were gently asleep.

A trot, a step and a lunge, young Hiccup stabbed his sword into a nearby tree.

"You're dead!"

He cheered happily to himself and pulled the toy sword out as he examined it.

Just simple play he engaged in, not truly wishing to kill anyone, which Hiccup couldn't catch onto. He was just like his father, only he could do all the things Hiccup would have wanted to do and play as a kid, since he grew strong, like his Mom.

He threw the sword to the side of a bush and began to run over to the docks, where some terrors were playing and nipping at one another over a fish two times their size. A boat had just unloaded crates of goods and it seemed like a good place for fun to the boy.

Not for long.

Stoick had noticed him from the other side of the boat, toddling upon some box, trying to stand upright and let loose his best Viking yell.

"Ahhhh!"

He stood proudly and got a few heads to turn.

Impressive.

But not to his grandfather, and the Viking Chief.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out in an angry tone to the child as he quickly jumped off the crate and fell to the floor, helmet now tipped over his eyes.

To Stoick, calling the name Hiccup in an angry manner was far too familiar, and now he had to do it to another generation.

"Get off this boat, boy! This is no place to play, too dangerous. What, do you want to get shipped to Sweden?"

The boy looked scared as he pondered the thought of being ripped from Berk.

Stoick shook his head and picked him up.

"What, does you father just let you run ramped around the village and just explore?"

Hiccup nodded his head and still failed to see what he was doing wrong playing on the trade ships.

"I was just playin' Grandpa. I was playing on the boat."

"Yes, I know you were, but that's no place for a boy your age, or of a boy so important to this village. We cant have you get into trouble. Your dad did that one too many times."

On the long trek back home, young Hiccup had fallen asleep in Stoick's arms. He looked down at him and wondered how his son, Hiccup could ever think this boy any different from him. But he was angry at his son and stomped up the stairs, waking Hiccup.

He promptly opened the door to his father, a disapproving look, and little Hiccup cradled in his beefy arms.

"Hi, Dad." Hiccup said, waiting for punishment.

"Can we take this outside, so as not to wake your sick wife?"

"She's not sick anymore, Dad." Hiccup continued as he gently shut the door and trotted down the stairs, after his father.

"That's beside the point, son!" Hiccup was started at his fathers sudden yell.

"What?"

"You let your son just trot and play around the entire island of Berk? Hiccup, he's just turned four this month!"

Hiccup looked beat.

"Dad, everyone does that."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, I noticed, I was there."

"Hiccup, your son is just like you. Explorin' and causin' mayhem and running into things he isn't supposed to. You're the same person, and you need to know how to manage him."

"Hiccup? He's nothing like me!"

"He practically is you!"

"Dad, I was a wimpy little kid who sat in the house and drew. You didn't let me out like I do for him."

"You think I didn't notice you sneaking out all hours of the night?"

Hiccup was shocked. He knew about all those years? He knew, sometimes, he got caught, but not all those times."Yes, Hiccup, I knew. But I always came when It got out of hand, and when you caused chaos and whatnot."

Hiccup slugged over.

"Dad, he is a little rebellious thing who wants to fight and break things and just yell. The only thing that we have in common is our name."

"You'll see one day that there is a reason you have the same name, boy. He doesn't mean all those things. He is a rough little boy that I am almost completely sure will get just as awkward as you when he becomes a teenager. Give it time."

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't you remember when you were a little boy who just wanted to be like all of us?"

Stoick passed Hiccup his sleeping son, (heavy sleeper, I guess.) and stomped down the hill toward the boats on the docks.

Hiccup pondered that for a second. All he remembered about his childhood was being an awkward adolescent and being made fun of. He didn't honestly remember his young boyhood. He did used to want to be like all the other Vikings, before he found his dragon. He may have even had a sword like young Hiccup. All these things he couldn't see before hit him at once. He looked down at his sleeping son and began to notice it more and more.

Maybe there was a reason they named him after Hiccup.

Maybe he wasn't a traditional Viking. Look at how Astrid wasn't a traditional Viking mother. The facts were piling up, he just hoped his boy hadn't heard any of that.

Too bad young Hiccup's eyes were filled with tears.

"Dad?" Young Hiccup said in a nasally voice, as he'd been crying.

After a few sniffs from young Hiccup, Hiccup cringed as he was awake. He felt the wet spot on his shoulder where he'd been tearing up and felt the worst he had ever felt in all his life.

And the boy still respected him enough to call him Dad.

Hiccup grinded his teeth and held the boy tighter, hoping it would show him a slight sign of affection.

"Hiccup, were you awake?" He said as he finally built up the guts to talk.

"Dad? Are you mad I went on those boats?"

"No, no, Hiccup, no."

Hiccup was relieved, good old four year old listening skills.

The boy didn't even catch on to what they were saying.

Why did Hiccup always expect so much from his toddler?

"I'm not mad, son."

"Hey, Dad!"

The boy cheered up a little in his voice.

"Did you ever have a toy sword when you were little? Cause I lost mine."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Sure. Just like you."

Hiccup trekked up the stairs to his home and motioned a "Shhh."

Astrid would be most likely asleep, and he decided to talk to his son upstairs.

He plopped him into a chair and sat next to him in another one.

Hiccup began to think again about how much his son was like him now. They were both the same as kids. This was a crazy thought.

"So, you need a new sword?"

"Yep, lost mine, I'm sorwy."

Hiccup noticed the slight lisp on his son. He wondered if he ever had one.

"Well, that's okay."

Hiccup rummaged in some boxes from when they moved over and there it was. A flood of memories hit Hiccup as he looked at it. A dark brown wooden sword, carved right from a tree in his front yard. He examined it closely to soak up any other memories. Engraved on the bottom of it was the initials H.H.H. 3. He suddenly got a flashback.

…

"Hiccup! You don't go outside today! There is a festival and your father doesn't want you ruining things with our visitors."

A young boy of about five's face saddened. His eyes lowered and he sat on the bottom step of his house's stairs adjacent to the kitchen. The door slammed as everyone in the house left for festivities. He was all alone.

He was always all alone.

He reached to the top shelf in his kitchen and found his sword. He beamed at the sight of it.

"Yes! Gowt it!"

He had a minor lisp.

The boy trotted outside against the will of the others and escaped up a hill in his backyard.

He sat atop it and pulled out a pocket knife.

"With this sword, they will awl see…" He grunted with effort as he carved something into the wood.

"…see that I'm just the same as them!"

He finished off the last letter on his piece and smiled, lacking a few teeth.

He began to swat it into the air, stab things, throw it up and let it hit the floor.

He took jabs at the leaves on low hanging trees and bushes.

He soon grew tired and laid down.

Laying down on the hill, he saw a full view of the festivals his father was hosting.

He pondered as he wasn't invited.

His father must have hated him.

A slow tear ran down one eye.

He fingered the sword in his hand and looked down wearily.

"I guess nobody will like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third anytime soon, then."

No, not anytime soon, but later.

…

Hiccup pulled the sword from the box and held it where his son could see it, and his eyes lit up.

"Wow! That's even better than mine!"

Hiccup beamed as he fingered the thing in one hand and then bestowed it upon his son.

The boy squealed with joy and took jabs to the air.

Hiccup smiled.

"You got to take care of that, though. No losing that one."Young Hiccup nodded as the held the instrument and examined it. He couldn't yet read, so he asked his father what the strange lettering carved into it meant.

"Those are…just something I did when I was little."

"Oh, can I do one too?"

Hiccup smiled affectionately at his boy. He pulled out his knife and bent over to him. Underneath the H.H.H. 3, he gently carved in H.H.H 4.

Little Hiccup gave a cocked smile.

"Now it's just like yours."

"Yep, just like mine."

Little Hiccup gave a laugh but then hugged his father.

Hiccup was surprised as he held his boy.

He never hugged his Dad, usually Hiccup had to hug him.

And he didn't wiggle away this time.

After a good hour of the boy playing with the sword, night was at hand, and as Hiccup looked down at the sunset through the upstairs window, he suddenly heard snoring.

The boy had fallen asleep, but had his sword back on top of the box.

What had he even been playing with the whole hour?

Hiccup looked over to the boys hands, tightly clenched around an unidentified object he hadn't seen before.

He didn't want to use the sword?

But he wanted to be some tough Viking.

Then what was he playing with?

Hiccup picked up the boy and carefully brought him to bed. When he arrived at his destination, he slowly and timidly dropped the boy down. When he did, the boy must have relaxed once he hit the blanket, for he dropped the object that was in his hands to the ground.

Hiccup picked the small, woolen doll up.

It was a dragon.

He didn't buy Hiccup that toy.

He looked at the craftsmanship on it and never saw that kind before.

It was blue and large and coarse on the skin. Its head was a series of spikes but it had strange legs.

He couldn't believe that his boy would do that.

Like father, like son.

He wrapped the toy under the blanket with his son and lightly kissed his head. He tiptoed down the stairs to where Astrid lay in bed and slowly lifted the blanket to lie with her. Despite his efforts to keep quiet, she woke up gently.

She squinted in a hazy fog of tired and lifted her head up just enough to view her husband. She yawned.

"What were you doing up so late, honey?"

"Me and Hiccup were playing."

Hiccup gave a cutesy smile and Astrid laughed.

"Well, I hope you had fun."

There was a long pause and Astrid almost drifted back to sleep.

"Yep. But he isn't who I thought he was."

Astrid finally broke the fog as she sat up a little bit.

"In what way?"

Anything concerning her son interested Astrid.

"He doesn't like to fight, he was just pretending. I gave him my sword from when I was a kid and he was only interested till he realized it was nothing. He found a new toy somewhere that kept him going for little under two hours."

Astrid gave a strange glance. He was thinking too much.

"And?"

"It was a dragon."

Uh Oh.

Astrid smiled and gave a quiet laugh not to wake him. She loved Hiccup, and always wished her boy would take after him in that aspect. That's what made him different, that set him apart, and that changed the world.

He didn't have to be a warrior, she had been down that cold road.

"Then I guess we know he'll turn out great."

Astrid smiled and began to kiss Hiccup and stop his thinking for a minute. They went on until both grew tired and he held her in his arms, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. As Hiccup began to drift off, he wondered if he would even have to get a fishing pole tomorrow.

He hoped not.

The next day was bright and sunny and the town was moving quite a bit. Stoick was still in charge for the most part and still ran the trade months. Hiccup was still in bed but could feel the sun through is eyelids. But that wasn't the only thing to wake him up.

Little Hiccup charged in the room and jumped right on Hiccup.

Upon his stomach, little Hiccup began to shake and push his dad to wake him up.

"Hiccup, I suppose that means you wanna go fish, then."

His voice cracked as it was the early hours of the morning.

He muffled his sound into his pillow and sighed.

Hiccup let loose a little groan and then rubbed his eyes and his voice was raspy.

"I'll have to get a pole of course, and maybe some-"

"No! I wanted to tell you to forget that."

"What?"

"I wanna play with Toothless today."

Hiccup sat up and put the boy on his lap.

He let loose one of his cocked smiles.

"You, know, you've never ridden on him before."

Young Hiccup nodded but had something else in mind.

"Can I have one of the hatchlings, Dad?"

"Oh, Hiccup, those are a lot to take care of."

"I can do it!"

"Hiccup, your too small to even reach the top shelf."

Young Hiccup quieted down and bit his lip.

"Wewl, can I play with them?"

Hiccup pulled the covers up off of him to sit up, and noticed through the thin fabric on the window that light shown through. It was midday and he was still asleep all these hours.

He pondered his sons request.

"You can play with them, but your too young to have one. You know, I was near sixteen when I could barely control one."

Young Hiccup listened attentively for the first time.

"But, when I go out to see over them today, I'll see if you can play with some of them."

Hiccup's eyes lit up and he jumped around.

His father laid back in bed and his voice was no longer in a raspy whisper, but a loud tone, which went unnoticed by him as he talked a bit too loud.

"Calm down, you'll wake your Mother."

At the word, Astrid shook herself awake and spoke in a tired tone.

"What, baby?"

Little Hiccup near sprinted to her side of the bed.

"Daddy's gonna take me to the baby dragons!"

"He is…" Astrid turned to Hiccup with a questioning look.

She whispered to him.

"Hiccup I don't know about this."

He whispered back.

"Don't you want him to be himself, like dragons?"

"Well, yes, he's bound to do that eventually. But we were so much older."

"Ah, so I'll teach him early. He will be better than me."

Astrid shot him a dirty look as to say, 'Don't let him get hurt.'

She turned to her son, now bouncing on the foot of the bed.

"Be careful, Hiccup. You cant make them mad, okay?"

She had become so different than who she once was, and Hiccup liked the new motherly, reasonable side of her. But it never lasted long.

People just change when they age, as he noted on his son.

"Go get dressed, we'll leave soon, I guess."

"Yeas!" Young Hiccup leaped up the stairs to his room.

Astrid slowly turned to Hiccup, who winced at her glare.

"Ha he. Please don't punch me."

Astrid pulled the covers up over her and in a muffled tone spoke.

"I said it wasn't going to be that way forever, remember?"

"You never _said_ it."

"But I meant it. Now take good care of my boy. I hope you know what your doing."

Hiccup pulled himself out of bed and stretched and rolled his neck.

"If I don't come back by dinner, send out a search party."

"Don't joke like that." Astrid responded.

"Who's joking?"

Astrid pulled herself out from underneath the sheets and stood up.

"Have fun, I'm going to help out some of the guys at the dock."

They walked out together after grabbing little Hiccup as he was dressed now. Minus the Viking helmet, because Hiccup put it just out of his reach. It was his mothers, after all.

Young Hiccup in his mother's arms, he wiggled and gestured over to Toothless, who was not far behind them.

"Yes, that's Toothless." Astrid reassured him.

Hiccup smiled proudly at his family. He had gotten pretty far. But his revelation came to a halt when they approached Astrid's stop-the docks.

"Haddock family!" A rough voice greeted them with a gruff wave.

It was Tuffnut.

Hiccup appropriately sighed.

"Hey, Tuffnut!" Hiccup played along.

"Ah! Is this your boy?" Tuffnut exclaimed as he reached out to shake little Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup cringed and grabbed hold of Astrid tighter. He put his face into her neck and didn't respond.

"Hmm, shy, I guess." Tuffnut laughed and Hiccup smiled at his remark.

"Sorta like you, eh, buddy?" Tuffnut joked and both Hiccup and Astrid laughed.

"Say hi," Astrid whispered to the fearful child, "That's dad's friend."

Hiccup pulled his face from out of his hiding spot and looked at him.

He was tall, had a beard, and wore a hat like the one he played pretend with.

This would have been cool before, but suddenly the boy didn't feel he fit the mold of these people. They yelled, they killed, they were far too rough. He would just say hi, and never say anything else.

"Hi." Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone.

"Woah, he looks just like you, man! And what a sense of…humor."

Hiccup shyly laughed and wondered if any of those were insults.

"Heh heh, well, what are you doing at the docks?"

"I'm unloadin', and Astrid is supposed to help us."

She handed her son to his father and smiled goodbye. As they faded off into the distance towards the other Vikings, he heard them bicker and laughed.

"What, were they too heavy for you guys, you just have to call me?"

"Hey! Those boxes are heavy!"

"Yeah, If your used to lifting twigs…"

The voices faded out.

"I see where you get your humor."

Hiccup pried the boy off his shoulder and he seemed to realize the strange visitor was gone.

"I don't like him."

"Not many people do."

Little Hiccup smiled his little smirk and began to ask his father when they would get to see the hatchlings.

"We have to climb up the hill first."

"That'll take all night, Dad! The cave is too far."

Hiccup stood for a moment. He looked at Toothless as he rubbed his back into the grass nearby.

"Buddy! Let's go!"

Little Hiccup looked up at his Dad.

Hiccup looked down and spoke.

"Then, I guess we have to ride."

Little Hiccup erupted into a fit of pleased laughter and ran to the dragon as he escaped his Dad's arms.

He went to the dragon and scratched behind his ear, like his father showed him to.

"Come on." Hiccup picked his child up and put him in front of himself.

"Hold on tight."

Hiccup held the reigns tightly and hoped to god Toothless wouldn't do what he did with Astrid.

Little Hiccup couldn't hold on like that.

The boy beamed with excitement and could not stop smiling, giggling and asking when they would take off.

He talked low to the dragon.

"Toothless! Make this fun."

"Don't, listen to him, Toothless…" Hiccup warned in a tense voice.

Toothless smiled himself.

"Go, boy!"

Toothless shot up into the sky, and little Hiccup nearly flew out of his seat.

"Slower, buddy!"

Toothless slowed up a bit and glided. They were practically at the mountain cave now where the hatchlings were.

Hiccup looked down at his son with a wide smile. He was laughing uncontrollably.

"It's so cool, Daddy!"

"Yeah, I think so too."

The wind was blowing in young Hiccup's hair and his eyes squinted to block the wind.

"Yeeaahhhh!" Young Hiccup loosely yelled.

Success.

Berk would see another dragon training boy.

Another Hiccup.

Now all they had to do was land.

Toothless gently glided down upon some rocks and let his passengers off slowly.

Hiccup picked his boy off, who was shaking with excitement.

"Can we do it again?"

"No, later. The hatchlings, remember?"

"Yeah!"

Hiccup liked the new agreeable son he had acquired. He almost said yes to everything Hiccup did.

Hiccup needed a way to keep his son near him. So, with an old rope, the tied it around his waist and attached it to the boy's rope belt.

"Dad! I wanna play!"

"I know, but we're going in a cave, lets not push our luck."

Little Hiccup agreed and they lit a torch to examine their surroundings.


	3. That Was My Boy

**HELLO! I made this chapter short because the other one was accidentally TOO LONG! So, here is a climatic, epic chapter that will probably make all the people that tell me to write about dragons quiet down. **

"You know your not apposed to play with fire."

Hiccup looked down to his son.

"I _know_, but I also _know_ what I'm doing."

Little Hiccup silenced and began to walk into the cave and looked for little dragon babies.

Hiccup warned the boy that the babies may not be hatched yet, and Hiccup was there just to check on them and fulfill his role as trainer and keeper of the beasts.

They had to be quiet, so as the eggs would not hatch and hell would break loose, but the dragons that were ready would be removed from the cave and brought to be trained in Berk.

"Can we see little Toothless ones?" He probed.

"Eh…well, there's really only one of him. We don't have a mate for him."

Little Hiccup frowned.

"Aww."

"Shhhh, Hiccup, see that? It's a Nadder's egg."

Hiccup grabbed his boy's shoulder and pointed to the object.

His eyes lit up in awe.

"Lets hatch him!"

The boy ran towards the thing but was fiercely pulled back by his parent.

"No, no. We wait for that to happen itself."

Hiccup let the boy wander a little while keeping an eye on him as he still was on the rope.

He peered through an opening in the cave and saw the nest, a full cave of baby dragons, some alive, some unhatched. He would look for the bigger ones and round them up.

He looked around for some that would be bigger.

A young terror was very small, but terrors were small anyway, so he was ready to leave.

A Nadder had now reached the size of a small dog, he seemed to be ready to go.

A Monstrous Nightmare reared its head and seemed to fit the mold enough to join the others.

He rounded as many as would follow him after earning their trust, and had to carry some. Little Hiccup, of course insisted in carrying one and he was honored to tote the little terror.

They reached the outside of the cave but when Hiccup pulled the leash for his son he was shocked. The boy had run off.

Into a cave.

Filled with untamed dragons, hungry at this hour of the day.

Oh, Shiznit.

Hiccup put the baby dragons in a bag, as there were only a few at a time, and placed them into a compartment o n Toothless' saddle, but cut air holes into it.

The last thing he needed was more little babies he was responsible for running off.

He darted into the tunnel and held the flame bravely above his head.

The worst part was he wasn't allowed to scream.

That was the nightmarish part.

So he had to use his eyes, and that's why he needed his dragon.

But he'd left him out front.

Hiccup panicked and fleeted around.

Astrid would never forgive him.

He would never forgive himself.

Never mind his wife disowning him and the town hating dragons again, this was his boy they were talking about.

His boy.

He looked for too long, and he had too much stress.

Finally, the insanity hit him.

He screamed.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Come here! I'm not mad!"

There was still just silence, which angered him.

"Hiccup! Get over here!"

It wasn't silenced any more.

He should have enjoyed it while he had it.

Now the screech of too many baby dragons filled the air and pierced his ears.

The worst part though, was that some were mothers.

He knew how defensive those could get.

Well, actually he wouldn't, he never had a remembered mother.

But I was referring to Astrid!

Anyway!

He peered around as much as he could for his elbow shielded his brow.

Suddenly, outside the cave, Toothless sensed trouble.

He pummeled through the cave and darted to Hiccup, surprisingly fast, as Hiccup was deep in there.

"Toothless!"

"Buddy, ya gotta help me. I cant find him, I cant find my boy!"

Toothless looked confused at his human friend's request and tipped his head in a confused daze.

"Bud! Hiccup! Little Hiccup, my son!"

Hiccup had teared up before, but never in front of his dragon as he did now.

Toothless began to understand.

Hiccup put his hands to his face and shook his head as a wave of dragons began to fill the cave and he knew his boy had to be somewhere.

He then realized this was no time for self pity.

There was never a time for that.

He hopped on Toothless and the dragon knew just what to do.

He began to fly, searching high and low for the boy, who was nowhere to be found and had no audible call. Should he have not screamed? He may have found him if he didn't startle the beasts, but now he was most likely chewed up by a mother dragon or in a hole far away.

Hiccup slowly freaked out to himself, mumbling and groaning and crying as his dragon looked.

Toothless groaned and rolled his eyes as to say 'I can handle this, it's easy.'

Hiccup kept screaming and eventually just rested his pitiful head upon the saddle as the dragon flew.

Toothless used his ears very well, and began to call out roars and groans.

Hiccup picked his head up.

The dragon was calling off other dragons, protecting the boy.

Toothless blew fire and shrieked inhumanly loud and piercing shrieks that made all the crazy mother dragons stop their roaring.

He really was the most powerful and mysterious dragon.

And Hiccup befriended him.

All the mothers cradled the eggs they had and bowed their heads in shame for what they had done.

That was it, the boy was dead. How could he have done that? He was in shock. He never thought he was that bad a parent. This wasn't a dog, it wasn't a pet, it was his own flesh and not to mention Astrid's and he had let him die in a dragon den at age four. He seriously considered jumping off the cliff when they got out.

Hiccup and his pet kept flying and they scanned as the beast's ears were used in dead silence. Hiccup let out one more piercing scream.

"Hiccup! Come here, it's Daddy!"

Suddenly a near inaudible yelp came out.

Hiccup turned his head in disbelief, tears still in his eyes as he had not stopped crying since his first panic attack. And boy, was it crying. Not tearing up, not whimpering, but full on weeping from the bottom of his throat.

Toothless' ears flickered and his eyes did too.

Hiccup thought it was the sound of whatever beast had done his son in.

"No! No! This cant be happening!"

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and ran to the cave wall.

He didn't care if a dragon came and ate him up now. He rested his head on the unknown wall of rock, not caring about anything.

For the first time in his life, Hiccup pounded his fist against the wall.

He had never been angry like that.

His hand hurt terribly but he sank to the floor and wept.

"Gods! What have I done to him?"

Toothless caught onto the fear and sorrow in his master's voice but continued to hear the faint sound beyond human hearing.

With a flick of his ear and a bound he leapt in the sounds direction, and Hiccup turned with his pout and just kept weeping as the dragon pounced to whatever his cause was.

"Oh, boy."

Hiccup ran as far as he could on foot but stopped after he realized he couldn't possibly keep up. He fell to his knees. Now his dragon bailed on him? This couldn't get any worse. He didn't care if he had to die here. Astrid probably would hate him now anyway.

Toothless was speeding faster than when he flew from the Red Death a few years back.

He bounded heroically from wall to wall till the crying was a clear voice.

"Daddy! I'm lookin' fowr you!"

Toothless grinned and jumped into a hole to find young Hiccup, happily cradling a fire red baby dragon in his arms and looking up at the beast with his own toothless smile as he was missing a few.

Toothless sighed. Stupid human boy. He had gotten himself in a hole and broke free from his father's rope without a hint of worry.

"HEY Toothless!"

The boy grabbed his neck and hugged him as he groaned at his ignorant bliss.

Yet, he couldn't help but smile back.

Now to get back to his master before he committed suicide.

He picked the boy up with his mouth and placed him gently on his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll howld on."

Toothless smirked and laughed as he shot out of the hole.

"My dragon!"

Toothless ignored him and he soon forgot as he sped out to Hiccup as fast as lightning.

With a victorious roar, Toothless called to Hiccup who looked up in awe.

He wiped his tears and stared up as Toothless grabbed him with his claw and continued flight. Hiccup eagerly climbed up to the dragons back and viewed his found son.

"Hi Dad!"

Hiccup began to cry again but this time not tears of sorrow.

"Hiccup! I'm so glad you're here…your, your, alive.,"

"Dad! You didn't say hi to me!"

"Hi, son."

Hiccup grabbed the boy and he didn't know why. His tears wet the boy's shirt and he looked up to his dad."

"Daddy, Vikings don't cry."

"I'm not a Viking."

Hiccup clenched the boy and began to smile. He couldn't believe he was here, he was holding him. That dragon could do anything.

And everything.

Little Hiccup began to sense that what he did was wrong and even though he received no scolding, he cried as well.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, shh."

Hiccup held the boy tighter and there was a mutual feeling among them both that silence was best.

Hiccup grabbed Toothless' ear and whispered.

"You're the best, buddy."

Toothless' eyes widened and he beamed and sped up in happiness that he'd done well.

The ride out was happy, but cautious, and Hiccup didn't let the boy slip out of his grip.

They reached the outside of the caves to notice that it was later and the hatchlings had escaped long ago.

Great, wild dragons to deal with soon.

But there was a worse predicament.

It was long after sundown.


	4. Astrid, I'm Sorry

**Hey reader, hope you are prepared for Astrid's reaction. Trust me, it isnt as bad as it could be. So, keep up the reviews! I check every day and respond to everyone (i think i did, tell me if i didnt) and...enjoy! I will put up another chapter today, i think. Subscribe to me on Youtube...i am Cblue94! It is all HTTYD stuff, that you will be interested in! (maybe :D)**

Hiccup gasped as he found the only light out was the moon. He looked up to notice that the moon was in place just around…eleven o clock.

Hiccup gasped.

But he did not neglect to thank his dragon with a compassionate hug.

"I cant thank you enough buddy. You can eat as many fish as you want for the next…forever!"

Toothless beamed his adorable smile and smacked his lips in glee.

Hiccup giggled but realized the real issue here. Astrid. He wouldn't have his boy lie again.

Suddenly the boy tugged on Hiccup's coat.

"Dad, I wont tell Mommy about it, you wont need to get in trouble."

Hiccup grinned as the boy seemed to change for the better. He had shed his deviousness but Hiccup couldn't hold this lie his whole life. His son nearly died again and it was much worse than the river because he himself should have known better.

He picked the boy up and told him quietly.

"No, I'll tell her."

The little confused child just laid his head on his father's shoulder in a sudden wave of fatigue.

"I'm sleepy, Daddy."

"Me too."

They rode Toothless home, but not before seeing the search parties all around Berk looking for the trio.

Damn.

Astrid was the first one to spot them (of course!) and she stared in a mix of disappointment, fear, and relief. But mostly anger.

"Hiccup!"

Yep, mostly anger.

He hoped she was calling to the little guy.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!"

Nope. Yay!

Hiccup landed Toothless and waited to be beaten. All the Vikings who had wasted the important trade night to look seemed angry too, but happy the boy and dragon were safe.

They all dispersed after groans of 'What, the old Hiccup is back?' and 'At least the boy was alright!'

Astrid looked at Hiccup with anger, and she didn't even know the half of it yet.

"Hiccup you were supposed to be home hours ago!"

"I know, and Astrid, I'm sorry, I…I know."

Astrid looked down at the sleeping boy.

"We thought you had Hiccup killed or you lost all the dragons or something."

She took him from his arms and gripped him tightly dispite the fact that he wasn't awake.

"I don't know what I'd do if you were almost hurt, baby."

Hiccup looked up to her and the moon finally shown on his face as they walked away from the trees that shielded the light before.

That's when she noticed the blotches on his face, his puffy eyes…

He had been crying.

She peered up at him and near killed him.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup just began to tear up a little.

"I don't know how it happened, If that counts for anything."

She began to tear up herself.

"What did you do!"

"He may have, got lost for a while. While, while, we looked for baby dragons and I, I just, thought I'd lost him."

Astrid turned her head away in disgust.

"Toothless found him. In the cave somewhere. I don't know where he went. But I got him."

She paused for a moment to take it all in.

"Hiccup, how, how, could you do this? That is my son! You cant let him out of your sight for a minute."

She looked down in panic as he slept.

"Is, is he okay?"

"He is fine, not even shaken up. The only one who was shaken up was me."

"You cant just do this, Hiccup! That's my son! He isn't a dragon, he cant fend for himself!"

"You know what Astrid, he's my son too you know!"

"Phht! He shouldn't be the way you take care of him!"

That got to him.

Hiccup let the sting of that comment linger in the air as to let her hear how cold it was.

She felt it.

She stared down at the grass.

"Hiccup, I didn't mean…"

He looked down as well.

"No, your right."

She began to shake her head in agony at what a low blow that was.

"No. You're a fine father, honey."

Hiccup wiped his nose.

"I, just cant hold the thought of my…our son dying for a second without wanting to kill the person who put him there."

Hiccup didn't care about what she said after that. He hung his head and let one tear wander down his face.

Astrid thought the thought of her son in danger of hungry dragons again and held him tight.

He woke up at that last hug.

"Mommy?"

"Hiccup!"

Astrid hugged him harder and wiped the hair from his eyes.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." She said in a cracking voice.

"I saw dragons."

"Bet you did." Her voice still cracked as she held back tears and Hiccup wallowed in the pool of failure he felt around him.

Damn. He hadn't felt so bad since he was a teenager.

Astrid looked to her husband at that last comment, the one regarding dragons…

"Hiccup, you didn't get the hatchlings?"

"Hah, a failure like me. Nope, they ran off to gods know where."

Astrid wanted to scold him but felt bad and just bit her lip and widened her eyes.

"Well, I guess we just have new dragons to train."

Her optimism was sickening in this situation.

"No, we have more fire hazards to tend to."

Hiccup looked to the girl but she stared right back and began more serious talk as the boy slept again.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry."

"I should be sorry, and, I am Astrid. Very, truly…sorry."

His eyes still visibly moist and his head still low, he trailed on.

"I didn't…That was my worst nightmare."

She seemed to feel sympathy to the comment.

"That's logical…"

Hiccup sighed.

"Honey, don't feel too bad. If it was an accident, then I guess we learned something."

Hiccup liked the last words she said and responded with a kiss.

She fell for it and they seemed to make up.

But she was still a tad angry and they arrived at the house and put the boy to sleep upstairs.

Hiccup laid in the bed with his hands behind his head and stared to the ceiling.

Astrid slid under the fur blankets and turned to him.

He frowned and cringed at her glare.

"A cave filled with dragons. But, you got him out. That was heroic. And, you cried, so I guess that evens it out to normal."

Hiccup smirked a bit but fell back to a serious tone.

He kissed the girl and then he held her tight.

"How can I ever tell you how sorry I am."

"I think I believe you. You wouldn't have tried so hard if you didn't care. And, you wouldn't be beating yourself up about it."

Hiccup hugged her close to him and she allowed him to, a sign of forgiveness.

"Don't forget to scan for loose dragons soon, though."

He groaned and pushed his head to the pillow.

They fell asleep quickly and the night felt very safe and very somber.

But the next day looked like hell.

It was a thick overcast and rain poured down like Berk was a swimming pool someone was desperately attempting to fill up.

Hiccup rolled out of bed very early and he had no clue why. Astrid slept soundly and he checked on his sleeping boy.

Yep, everyone was okay.

Except him.

He felt so bad, he needed to get over this.

He sat on the front porch wearily and pulled his boot on. The air was moist and heavy and he found it hard to breathe. Or was that just guilt? He didn't know.

He took in a deep breath and stared up at the sky as beads of heavy downpour erupted as they smacked the grass floor. Mud was everywhere and he shoveled it off the first few steps. Soon enough, Astrid opened the door to see her wet husband slipping around on the steps, shoveling mud and looking all around miserable.

He turned and she saw the brisk glare he gave her that seemed too depressed for him now.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'."

He turned away and dug in the wet dirt and Astrid became concerned.

"You, don't have to do that."

"Sure, why not."

She had failed to cheer him up and felt a little disappointed in herself.

She leaned against the door in defeat and held the siding.

"Lets go inside, come on."

"No, I have to find loose dragons today."

Every word he said was not sarcastic, but deeply depressed. He knew in ways that she had overreacted, but her expression that he had failed even convinced himself that he was horrible.

"I, don't…really wanna talk right now."

Astrid seemed a bit offended but would keep his wishes. She walked away and nodded.

She was to blame. It was all too much pressure for him sometimes, and it didn't help that he practically wanted to kill himself now.

She trotted up the stairs to the bedroom of her son and looked as he was still asleep. She wouldn't bother him, but just wanted to look at him for a while. He did look just like his father, and it really must have pained Hiccup to have thought he'd lost him.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

After a few cautious tiptoes, she wandered down the stairs and looked out the window again. She needed a little adventure, anyway.

After opening the door, she let a loose yell to Hiccup.

"Hey, when are you going out after those dragons, Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to her with a frown and those sad eyes.

"I dunno, soon."

"Well I guess I better get my boots on then."

Hiccup began a confused look and a small grin.

"Like old times, then."

Astrid smiled widely and reassured him.

"Yep, I'm coming with you."

Hiccup stopped and thought for a moment.

"Astrid, I don't know if you wanna get involved, it's gonna be very…"

She shot him a look and he remembered who he was talking to.

"I'm better than you, Hiccup."

He laughed a weak laugh but he meant it.

"Who's going to look after Hiccup?"

"I suppose he would want to visit his grandma, Stoick is always busy and I just thought maybe…"

She was cut off by a gruff voice that invited himself into the conversation.

"No! Don't bother dropping him off there!"

Suddenly, as both Vikings turned they were met with the smiling face of Gobber.

Astrid didn't really approve.

"Uh, well, Gobber, you know, I can just drop him off at my mothers, she hasn't seen him in a week and…"

"No! I, insist!"Hiccup laughed as he knew his son would enjoy Gobber's company.

"Why, why not?"

Hiccup looked to his wife who seemed to remember how Gobber looked after her husband in his younger days…she just hoped he would do a better job now. But, she knew him well and decided it would be fine. He would like the shop and would like to see where his father worked.

"Alright, I'll go wake him up."

Gobber let loose a hearty laugh as Astrid smiled and went inside.

Hiccup turned to his mentor.

"Thanks, Gobber."

"No problem, boy! Id be happy to get to show him the ropes."

"Haha, good luck. He's wildly into dragons."

Gobber smiled and erupted into a wilder laughter.

"This is too good! Just like his dad! Well, I guess I know how to deal with him then."

"Yeah, just watch him. I'm telling ya, he's worse than I was with all that running off."

Gobber smirked and looked as the front door opened. The little boy rubbed his eyes as he was extremely tired at this hour of the morning and held his mother's hand.

"You want to go to Gobber's today, Hiccup?"

Little Hiccup looked to his mother and nodded.

"Yeah, where is he?"

Astrid pointed to Gobber at the bottom of the stairs and he beamed with joy.

"Gobber!"

The boy ran down the stairs and Gobber greeted him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Ah! There you are, lad!"

Hiccup waved to his son goodbye and Astrid hugged him and warned him.

"There will not be any running off, okay?"

Young Hiccup nodded sincerely.

"Come on, laddy, lets get a move on."

Gobber grabbed the boy's shirt and tugged him off.

Astrid smiled and waved as he very willingly trotted along with Gobber.

"Now, all we have to do is get them out of the woods."

Astrid noted as Hiccup noticed she was always on top of the plan.

"Then I best stop shoveling mud."

Hiccup smiled and so did Astrid as they began to note the rain turned into snow.

"Oh, no."

Hiccup whined as he noticed the climate change and the freezing cold morsels of snow pinched as they hit his face.

"This is gonna be cold, grab your coat."

Astrid warned as she handed Hiccup his thick coat and put on hers. It wasn't even winter yet, but Berk was prone to deadly autumns filled with snow…and it was practically summer.

Hiccup pilled some snow in his hands and threw it over his shoulder as he was bored waiting for Astrid in the house.

But she wasn't in the house.

She approached him with a face filled with snow and an angry disposition.

She blew the snow out of her mouth and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder and rubbed some snow right back.

"Ahhh!"

He blew the snow out and his breath began to melt it.

"So that's how we are gonna play, huh?"

She smiled defiantly and ran for more snow as he darted in the other direction and launched a miss.

"Ha! Missed me!"

Another snowball nailed her on the head and she fell back, releasing one that hit him square in the face.

The both laughed till a booming voice erupted.

"Hiccup! Don't you have dragons to catch?"

Hiccup gulped and looked to see Stoick, angry and large as usual.

"The ones…you lost."

"Heh, that spread fast, eh?"

"And, your son!"

"Dad, I…"

"Now your both playing around like children? You have a job to do and I suggest you get a move on before the snow piles above your heads."

They both walked in a shift of guilt and began to approach the woods.

The snow was a shield of white above their heads and they could barely see anyway.

Astrid grabbed an ax and Hiccup took his small pocket knife along for protection. The dragons weren't that big, but they were fierce and untamed.

"Your father doesn't treat you right, Hiccup."

Astrid broke the silence besides the crack of the snow beneath their feet with that comment and it startled the boy.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

He kicked a rock in front of him but tripped.

Astrid smiled at his lasting awkwardness she had fallen in love with.

"Hiccup." She giggled faintly as she acknowledged him and he smiled.

Hiccup liked the attention and began to talk again.

"At least I've got you. And my son if he knows it."

"He knows it."

Hiccup began to notice that the snow was stinging his head and he pulled the brown fur coat over his hair for protection. He held Astrid close and she enjoyed his warm embrace and sudden consideration.

"Aww."

Hiccup whispered.

"I don't think were getting any dragons today."

"Yeah. Me either."

They still trekked on.

Meanwhile, young Hiccup was learning a thing or to from their old buddy Gobber.

Gobber was slowly chipping away at the rough edges of a new ax being made.

"Hiccup, you wanna try, lad?"

Young Hiccup nodded and held the sword but it was far too heavy.

He nearly dropped it and Gobber caught it promptly.

"Ah, a wee bit young, I suppose."

Young Hiccup flexed his arms and told Gobber off.

"I'm not little, Gobber, just check this out."

He made muscle poses that were supposed to be serious, but just left Gobber in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Odin, just like your father!" Gobber breathed the word through laughter.

Hiccup didn't quite understand but he grinned in confusion.

"I wont need to learn to blacksmith. I'm gonna train dragons!"

"I'm sure you will, boy. I'm positive ya will!"

Gobber patted him on his tiny back and he reached up to a shelf.

"I, I want it!"

"What? This helmet?"

Gobber placed an oversized helmet on the boy that was supposed to ship off later.

"Say, lad…would you want to be my errand boy?"

Little Hiccup nodded in excitement.

"I'll deliver stuff?"

"Only to the homes near the shop."

Despite the meager position, young Hiccup looked eager to hold some responsibility.

"I can do it, Gobber!"

"Alright, but don't be trailin' off now, okay?"

"Sure!"

Gobber bestowed the few items he could carry upon him, a light knife, a couple helmets, some repaired doorknobs and whatnot, all in a bag that the boy would carry on his back.

"Okay, go to the Ingermans, go over to Spitelouts real quick, and I think I wrote the names down on a list somewhere…"

"Gobber, I, um, cawnt read."

"Oh, right, yes. You look so much like your dad sometimes I forget you're a toddler!"

Gobber let out a hearty laugh but the boy didn't get it. He wandered out the door and said farewell as he trotted over to the homes and delivered the goods.

"Why thank you, Hiccup!"

A nice lady said as Hiccup passed over a knife to her.

"Yes, I do need this now. With all the wild dragons running amok."

"What?"

"Well, I would expect you to know, lad."

"Know…about whawt?"

"Those loose baby dragons are going to likely grow up soon and cause havoc! They are untrained!"

"So, were gonna kill 'em?" Hiccup didn't want to see dragons die.

The woman who looked at him had a now nervous expression on her face.

She tried to pull the right word out to make the boy happy and not enlighten him on the wonders of what dragon slaying used to be.

She pondered how he would take it.


	5. Boring Berk

**Wattup! I have posted another chapter to my faithful readers! It is all I have so far, so with the new chapters I post I will take more into consideration what the reviews said. Lets see what little adventures come from here…after this chapter the quick moving plot will take effect. We will start to see a lot more of an adventure and less of…whatever my story is…a babble. This whole beginning was me wanting to explore detail really.**

**HERE WE GOOOOOOO!**

"Well, we aren't going to let them get out of control, Hiccup. Now, If you'll excuse me, boy, I have to get back inside! It's snowing like mad…and you are doing errands for Gobber?"

"Yep, he told me it builds character!"

The woman smirked a confused look.

"You Haddocks seem to already have enough of that."

She shut the door and let the boy stand there confused.

Momentarily, he trotted along to the Ingermans and then to Spitelouts and whatnot. As he ran up the snowy hill, he heard a gruff growl in the distance.

"What was that?"

He talked to himself.

The noise subsided and he decided to be a good little delivery boy and climb up to the next house as the tranquil flurries of snow and light song of a bird filled Berk with a sweet ambiance.

In the deep depths of the woods however, the environment was far from calm and tranquil.

Hiccup saw flames on the other side of a river.

Astrid jumped back when he pointed and pulled her ax up.

What was supposed to be a nice walk without suspected dragons had turned into a reliving of old times…dragon hunting.

"Do you think the mothers started to look for them?"

Hiccup probed Astrid and waited for an answer.

"No. No. They wouldn't come out in the snow. Plus the flames are immature. Look how small they are."

Hiccup was as usual, wrong about the dragon hunting.

"Okay, so I guess we will have to just get on 'em."

Hiccup and Astrid began to tiptoe on rocks across the river to the other side. If one of them were to fall in, it would mean death by frostbite almost instantly.

They reached the bank safely, and they crept over to the dragon babies.

Astrid put down her ax.

They were playing, younger than they expected, in the group of about six or seven and were not imposing threat at all.

"Oh, well. I guess that makes our job easier."

Hiccup laughed and reached out to one, something Astrid still dare not do like he did.

She cringed as the thing let loose a bloodcurdling squeal and sent Hiccup flying back in an unexpected frenzy of fear.

He breathed heavily and held his chest.

"What? Dragons love me!"

"I guess not these ones!"

Astrid was grabbed unto his coat by then, to make sure if she had to pull him away, she would.

"Hey, little buddy, come here!"

Hiccup tried again but knew he would have to kill them. They were wild and seemed to have caught some sort of feverish rage like rabies but in dragon form.

"I…I don't know what to do. I cant kill a dragon."

Astrid looked up in despair at Hiccup.

"I, I guess I will."

"We could sedate them?"

"With what?"

Both looked equally confused and upset.

How would they get past this? It was not how they wanted it to go down.

They were cornered, and Astrid kept her ax in a fighting position in her arms.

Young Hiccup trotted along the riverside despite his father's previous requests, despite Gobber's stern warning to come home in an hour, and despite his own natural instinct that a cold stormy day would be bad to be outside in.

He galloped with the empty bag and soon used it for warmth as the weather grew fiercely snowy.

"Brrrr." He sent a chill down his spine as Gobber called out to him.

He didn't want to go indoors.

The woods seemed so much fun right now.

He began to run into the dark trees and through onto the wood's path. He trotted for a while as Gobber's gruff remarks for him to come back trailed off behind him.

Gobber wasn't going to let him run off. He knew how to deal with Hiccups.

He was on his tail as he got deeper into the forest.

"Hiccup! Get back here! Your young and far too young to be out in this weather!"

Hell, his parents shouldn't have even been out in this weather.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth!"

Gobber's yelp boomed throughout the woods as little Hiccup began to sprint as fast as toddler legs could take him before he fainted of lack of air.

He came to a river and jumped clear over it.

"Great Odin! The boy can jump!"

Gobber smirked in awe as he found he couldn't cross the river as nimbly.

"Ohhhh no!"

Gobber just made it and peered over the bushes and continued after the lad.

"Hiccup you get back here before you parents catch ya!"

This voice was loud enough to be heard all over the woods.

And it was.

A good few yards away, Hiccup and Astrid jumped two feet in the air.

"What did he just say?"

Astrid began to panic, unexpectedly.

"Hiccup? Was that Gobber?"

The small dragons began to react to the noise in anger and crept towards the couple.

"I have to, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded.

Suddenly, Gobber pushed his way through the bushes to the small clearing.

"You! Oh, oh, no."

He looked as the dragons began to circle him, too.

"Now, Hiccup. I know we aren't supposed to kill 'em anymore but…these things are mad and I could pop ones head off with one hand."

"I…I know."

Hiccup turned his head to Astrid who had nothing to say.

But then, through the bushes popped young Hiccup.

"Baby dragons!"

"Haha…" Gobber covered up his babysitting dilemma with a smile, "Did I mention the boy wandered off?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid scolded the toddler as he waddled over to them.

His hand was pulling the hair from his eyes.

"Woah! The hatchlings we lost on the mountain, Dad!"

Hiccup nodded in defeat and motioned for his boy to come over.

But he didn't.

He crept over to the dragons, mean and crazy, who responded with a growl.

The biggest of the few sidled over towards him.

"Hiccup! No!" Astrid ran to him but the dragons screamed and she knew she would have to talk him out of it lest he get eaten in the frenzy she created.

"Hey, boy."

Young Hiccup reached out to the dragon who looked insane.

But he stopped his fit and looked up wide eyed to the child.

It made a series of squeaks and came up to his hand.

Gobber cringed but all they could do was whisper to the kid.

"Get away son." Hiccup whispered as he near squealed.

He didn't listen and just as Astrid was going to maul the thing it rolled over on its stomach and whimpered gleefully.

Little Hiccup laughed.

"He's just playin'!"

Hiccup rubbed his belly and petted his head.

He seemed to have earned their trust.

Gobber examined the situation.

"Hmm. If they were mad I doubt they would have done that. They must have been startled by you people. Astrid, ye are carrying an ax."

Astrid looked down at the weapon and hid it from her son's view.

He was too busy examining the new pet.

He was a fire red with burgundy spikes upon his head and a nice spiked tail.

He was a rough and tumble kind of dragon who would probably rough house and nip.

He seemed like a lot to train.

Then why couldn't Hiccup Senior do it?

Was he losing his touch?

Did his boy find his?

No, no. He just needed to get to know him. Toothless didn't like him off the bat, he had to save his life first. And these were ignorant babies, they should have still been in the cave.

So Hiccup told Astrid to take the child home. He and Gobber would get this under control.

"But send out a search party if we aren't home by sunset." Hiccup grinned as she walked off with the boy. She gave a dazed and serious look.

"I'm kidding this time!"

Hiccup yelled as she walked off home.

"Daddy! I want him! He's my dragon!"

Hiccup moaned and looked at the pathetic little thing. It seemed to like him now.

He petted it gently and rubbed its back.

Gobber noted the whole fiasco.

"Takes a stupid little boy to save people from killing dragons, heh?"

Hiccup laughed.

But it was true.

If he hadn't calmed them down with his innocence the dragons would have been considered mad and killed there.

They all followed Hiccup and Gobber willingly as they left for the house.

As they all went home, the snow subsided and a tiny beam of light shown through thick clouds.

…

Pots and pans clanged in a disorderly manner as Astrid rummaged through the kitchen.

"Hiccup! Where did you put the pot?"

Little Hiccup scooted in the kitchen toting an iron pot on his head. All you could see was his little mouth from it being oversized.

"What are you doing?" Astrid said through a laugh.

"I'm wearing my helmet!"

"Oh, I see."

"I need it so I can tame dragons. They get feisty sometimes, Mommy!"

"I know."

Astrid smiled as she plucked the cooking pot from his head.

"If you want dinner tonight, I need this."

"But I need it too!"

"Tell you what, later on go to the blacksmiths and see if Daddy is there. Maybe he will make you a real one."

"I thought he was on dragon duty today!"

Young Hiccup squeaked with joy and ran to the door.

"Uh uh! I said later!"

He stopped and sat by the fire. He knew very well that it was down pouring that day and he would most likely get washed away if he'd step foot outside.

Astrid began to gather up things to cook with and fried him up some dinner.

Hiccup put his head down against the table in impatient agony. He really wanted his cool helmet. Very badly.

Astrid momentarily placed a bowl of soup on the table for him and walked off for a minute.

He played with the spoon for a second and then walked to the door, just gently pulled the handle, and…"

"Hiccup!"

He sat back down again.

"Awww, Mommy! I wanna see the shop again!"

"Hiccup. Eat. For some reason its winter now and you cant afford to starve."

He ate slowly but surely and his mother soon joined him.

He gave an angry look.

"Hiccup. You cant have everything you want right when you want it."

He nodded and sipped his soup.

The door burst open soon and a blast of cold air came in along with some light flurries and some rain.

"Close the door!" Astrid shielded her eyes and didn't bother to guess who it was.

She didn't care.

It was cold.

"Hey, Astrid!"

Well, It wasn't Hiccup, as she had hoped.

The door closed shut and Ruffnut put her back to it.

"Hey, Ruffnut!"

Astrid hadn't seen her in awhile with all the stuff she'd been doing and how she used to be sick.

"And this is Hiccup!"

Ruffnut pointed to the boy who stopped mid sip at the raspy comment.

He slurped.

"Yep, that's my baby right there."

Astrid ruffled his hair and he smiled, unaware of the conversation but happy to be praised.

"Your getting so big, Hiccup!"

The boy shyly smiled.

"And, I hear you tamed dragons, too."

His smile widened.

"Yes."

Ruffnut laughed at his shy disposition.

"I wonder where he gets that from."

Astrid looked down at him and giggled.

"Want soup?" She held out the pot to her friend.

"No, no, just came to drop off your firewood. It was rolling down the hill."

"Oh! Thank you!"

Astrid peered through the shades to see the lines in the snow where the wood had fallen.

Ruffnut bid her farewell and left to the blizzard.

Hiccup probed his mother with a question as she grabbed her bowl and sat back down.

"Mommy. I don't think I like Vikings."

She stopped eating and looked confused.

"But, honey, you are a Viking."

"No…I dunno."

She asked why and began to think what he meant by that.

"Well, Its just that they are all scary and loud and rough and I'm just…Hiccup."

She seemed to notice the trend and was fine with it…she did marry it.

"And being Hiccup is just fine."

They finished their soup and Hiccup grew weary for his afternoon nap. He fell asleep on the rug by the fire's warmth and Astrid pulled him to her and sat him on the bed. A few pelts on him and he was warm again. She studied him for a moment and then fell asleep as well. The winter makes one very weary.

Hiccup, at the blacksmiths shop, was working on some sword and smoothed out the edges.

"Okay, all done, Gobber."

He handed it to his friend and he dipped it in cold water to stop its melting.

"Alright, sir!"

Gobber took the thing and put it in a leather carrier.

"Ha! 'Sir'."

Hiccup noticed the awkwardness in the title.

"Well, why not! You've got your wife, your boy, you've changed Berk!"

"I have everything I could ask for."

"All the more reason to call ye sir!

"Ahh, just doesn't feel okay coming from you, Gob."

Gobber mocked him jokingly and continued his work.

After a few more swords, Hiccup was excused from his hours and sent home.

He put on the heaviest coat he had and braced for the chill.

The wind hit him hard and he wondered when it would ever cease and he could take his boy out to the training grounds.

He was slowly beginning to forgive himself.

Slowly.

They were the first couple out of that generation in Berk to have children, so the only advice they received was that of Stoick…not too helpful.

Hiccup reached home eventually and was struck with the warm air as he opened the door slowly but closed it fast.

Astrid and Hiccup were asleep, how cute.

Now where could he sleep…

He ate some soup quietly and waited for one to wake up.

He slowly opened the cupboard to not wake them and rummaged through the items to get himself a cup.

"Oh, no."

Hiccup noticed that his boy squirmed a little bit and started to wake up as he rolled over.

Hiccup paused and let loose a weak cringe as he held the cup and froze.

"Whoops."

"Dad?" Hiccup let loose a sleepy voice.

The sort of sleepy voice that would cause a chain reaction and wake his mother.

Hiccup motioned his son a 'Shhh.'

He nodded but it was too late, Astrid woke up.

He didn't want to wake them up but it was night and that could be difficult.

Astrid sat up and rubbed one eye as she looked at her son, too drowsy to notice her husband.

"What woke you up, Hiccup?"

He pointed to his dad as he yawned.

"Oh, Daddy's home."

Hiccup goofily smiled at his title.

"Yeah, Gobber let me out sort of late, I guess."

"Well, glad your home, honey."

She slowly pulled from the bed in a groggy tone and walked over to him.

She greeted him with a kiss and young Hiccup made a grossed out face.

"Oh, 'Ha Ha'." Hiccup said to the boy as he hugged Astrid.

Astrid went over to the sleepy toddler and picked him up.

"I think it's time you go to bed, sweetie."

"No, no. I need to ask daddy."

"Oh, right. Well you can ask him tomorrow." She said as she noticed he was already drifting to sleep.

As he fully fell asleep, she smiled to Hiccup and dropped him off to his bed and then came back down.

"What was that about…what he wanted from me?"

"Oh, he wants a helmet like yours," she laughed halfway through the statement, "And he wanted to go to shop today and ask you to make him one."

Hiccup cracked up.

"What for?"

"He wants to protect himself when he has to train dragons, he said."Hiccup smiled.

"Then I guess I'll fit him for one tomorrow."

Astrid hugged him for caring about him.

"He will like that."

They were lying down for awhile till a smack was heard outside.

It turned out to be Toothless, rolling around in the snow and making crisp crunches as the snow was deep.

"What is he doing out of his house?"

Hiccup looked confused as the dragon wasn't in his big house adjacent to theirs.

Astrid sat up and out of the bed.

"I guess…he is restless today."

"No…that's not right."

Hiccup pushed open the shudders wider on the window and yelled out to the dragon.

"Toothless! Go to sleep, bud!"

The dragon looked up with his big green eyes and shot a look of innocence.

"C'mon, please, buddy?"

The dragon comprehended and trotted into the house happily.

"No! NO! Toothless, your house!"

Hiccup grew weary and Astrid shot him a cocked smile.

"My Nadder never does this."

She laughed and he gave up as they both laid back.

Hiccup put his face into his hands.

Well, it was freezing outside.

He could stay one night in.

Toothless curled up by the fire that was put out long ago and lit it up.

Hiccup sighed.

He put his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

There never seemed to be _any_ conflict anymore.

He guessed he did have Viking disposition, always up to a challenge.

But the once adventurous and burly Berk had become sleepy and somber.

He would get his wish…tomorrow.


End file.
